Renesmee's Christmas
by Black Opal Coven
Summary: set after Breaking Dawn. AlicexJasperxNessie family story. the cullens are celebrating christmas for renesmee but what happens when jasper has to dress up as santa? hope you enjoy!


**I decided to take a quick break from Charlie's Dinner with the Cullens to write a oneshot. It is a Christmas story even though it is pretty much summer right now but…**

**Anyways, on the with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Alice POV**

Today is Christmas Day. Normally we do not celebrate holidays like this but now that Renesmee is with us, we knew we would have to do all the things that normal families would do.

So here I am, a roll of tinsel in my hand, staring up at a Christmas tree that is at least two times taller than myself.

"This is impossible," I muttered.

"Need some assistance, Ma'am?" a voice with a thick southern accent said from behind me.

"It would be much appreciated kind sir," I replied a second before I felt my mate's hands on my waist, lifting me up so I could put the rest of the tinsel on the tree.

When I was back on my feet I turned around to give Jasper a quick peck. "Thank you," I said.

"Anytime, darlin'," he replied.

I suddenly had a vision. One I have been waiting for. It was of Nessie waking up in… half an hour.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and tugged him up the stairs to our room.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" My mate asked.

"Nessie is going to wake up soon. You have to hurry and get changed," I explained, running into our giant walk in closet.

"Get changed into what?" Jasper asked letting some of his confusion float around in the atmosphere.

"This," I held up the red and white costume, belt, boots, and fake beard.

"You want me to dress up as "Santa Clause?"" He asked.

"For Nessie?" I asked. "She just wouldn't have a normal childhood if she didn't know who Santa is."

"Okay," he never would have said no.

"Yay! Okay, all you have to do is get changed then wait for me to come get you." I handed him a pillow, "And this goes in the shirt."

With that I left to go make sure everything was ready.

Presents in gift bags (we learned from Bella's birthday not to wrap things) under the perfectly decorated tree. Check. Family dressed in clothes I set out for them. Check. Candles lighting the room. Check. Fire in the fireplace. Not check.

"Emmett! You were supposed to start the fire!" I yelled to my big teddy bear of a brother.

"No need to wake the dead, Shorty. I will take care of it." He walked to the fireplace before turning around. "Esme, can I have the lighter?"

Esme had to keep an eye on the lighter in the house. We not only had Renesmee, who is now the size of a six year old, but we have Emmett.

"Here, son," Esme handed the lighter to Emmett. In a matter of seconds the fire was alight.

"Okay, now everything is done. We just need to wait for Renesmee. She should be down here in two minutes," I said.

And sure enough, I was right.

"Merry Christmas, baby!" Bella and Edward cooed to Nessie.

After everyone wished Nessie a merry Christmas the young girl asked, "Where is Uncle Jasper?"

"He had to run and get a special guest," I told her.

"Can we open the presents now?" Nessie asked, realizing her uncle wasn't going to be here for that.

"In just a minute, I believe there is someone that would like to see you first," Bella told Nessie. "Alice, will you go get him?"

"Of course."

I ran up the stairs at vampire speed but came to a halt when I saw my mate.

"You ready?" I asked, doing my best not to giggle.

"As ready as I ever will be," Jasper replied.

We walked quickly down the stairs. When we walked into the living room, I turned to my niece, "Nessie, this is Santa Clause. You remember who he is right?"

She nodded and walked over to "Santa."

"Do you want to open presents with us?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure," my mate's voice was disguised.

The presents were opened. I even made sure that there were a few for "Santa."

"It's getting pretty early. Don't you need to get back to the North Pole soon, Santa?" I said keeping up with the act.

"Yes, I do," the imposter nodded.

"Your sleigh is parked out back. I'll show you the way," I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I think that went well," I turned to face my husband.

"Yes, it did. I just cannot wait until I can get out of this costume. The beard is quite irritating," he motioned at the fake hair on his chin.

"I must say you are far more attractive without the beard," I pulled it down so I could kiss him.

While we were kissing the door opened.

Then I heard a faint, soft voice, "Aunt Alice?"

We pulled apart to find Nessie standing in the doorway.

"But… what about Uncle Jasper?" My sweet niece asked.

Before I could do anything, Jasper was kneeling down so he was eye to eye with Renesmee. "Nessie, it is me. Your Uncle Jasper," he pulled the beard and hat off to reveal his true self.

"Uncle Jazz?" Nessie looked at him. "Uncle Jazz!"

"Yeah, it's me kiddo," my mate hugged Renesmee.

"But why did you dress up like that?" She has to be the only child that young that can be this smart. "Santa isn't real is he?"

I looked to Jasper, asking him with my eyes what to say. He shrugged and ran a hand through his honey blonde hair.

"Nessie, I am not going to lie to you. Santa is not real. We just wanted to give you a normal childhood," I explained, getting onto my knees to be at the same level as her.

"Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz, our family is not normal. I love our family and my life just as it is," our wise niece said. Then she gave each of us a hug before skipping out of the room.

"We just ruined our niece's belief in Santa Clause," Jasper said.

**And here we are. The end of my second one shot. Hope you all liked it. I'm hoping that this will help inspire me to update my multi chapter story soon.**

**Comatose**

**Black Opal Coven**


End file.
